


What is a legacy?

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Mia Queen - Freeform, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Not for Olicty or fans of OTA, Secrets, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After the fall of Star City and rise of The Glades by 2040, things got so bad winning under the current circumstances was just not possible. So Mia Queen having some help decides to change them by traveling back into the past just at the end of her father's sixth year back home to prevent the future from occurring. Will Mia succeeded or lose? Find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**So, here's a new story and let's just get on with it.**

* * *

Run-down apartment in Star City during 2018

Emiko and Dante are sitting at a table with discussing plans, only for suddenly a green arrow breaks through the nearby window before exploding into a flashbang.

Briefly, the two people are blinded while a female wearing a green hooded suit slips in through the window. Mia has a recurve bow in her hand and a quiver on her back with a domino mask over her eyes. Quickly notching another arrow Mia fires it right into Dante's throat. The man chokes on his own blood before falling to the ground lifeless.

Mia sends another arrow right towards Emiko piercing her chest right near her heart, causing her to begin gasping while Mia sends two more arrows into Emiko's knees. As Emiko falls to the ground the hooded archer walks over and coldly watches her die, regardless of their family connection.

Besides Emiko and Dante who were the overall ones responsible for Star City falling including her parent's death, including everything else they did family means nothing to Emiko.

Of course, Mia reflects the first time she killed Emiko, plus certain other people she grew to care for, was rough but her brother's girlfriend and William helped her through it.

Something the Green Arrow knows it's best to have taken both down as fast as possible, and to avoid engaging them in a fight. Emiko she could have taken down, but Dante was well very risky. Besides Mia knows it saves less time by just being more tactful to take the opponents down as fast as possible.

Now Mia grimly thinks, there are some people she needs to deal with in order to make sure the future where her father's legacy is to nothing, but failure never comes to pass.

And to give her father, with a few other people a very serious wake-up call.

Mia's thoughts drift to Quentin Lance who she knows will still be alive and not die in surgery at the hands of a surgeon named Mark Guggenheim. Because she made certain the surgeon employed by the Ninth Circle to murder both her grandfather and Laurel, never made it to Star City General Hospital.

The guy is still alive, although arrested for his crimes of secretly killing disgruntled fans who hated a canceled TV show he once worked on. Plus stalking one of his female coworkers who he had an unhealthy obsession with including building a shrine to her in his apartment. Those actions resulted in getting Guggenheim sent to Arkham Asylum in the original timeline a month from now.

Pushing those thoughts aside Mia heads back toward the window. Mia jumps out the window and glides down the zipline she used as the Green Arrow vanishes into the night time sky.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**In the future of Arrow and the showrunners said will be the set future is revealed in season 7 Oliver failed in his mission to save Star City. All of Oliver's sacrifices and losses throughout the seasons of Arrow are for nothing.**

**Meaning it does not matter to me if Oliver dies in the crossover saving the multiverse or whatever Oliver's personal crusade is to fail Star City which becomes nothing more than a near-total wasteland.**

**Are you kidding me Arrow writers? Marc Guggenheim and Wendy Mericle have Olicty on their hands with all the Oliver hate they done, now Beth Schwartz is putting the final nail in the coffin.**

**This flat out makes the series of Arrow pointless and all for nothing since Oliver fails in his mission is more Oliver hate. So just crap writing from these people as usual.**

**Maybe there will be some timeline change or something that averts this before the show ends but I'm not holding my breath.**

**Like there's a difference between Star City just needing help from vigilantes like how police always have more crime to stop, and making Star City into a near wasteland.**

**For the Ninth Circle being behind a lot of the events in Arrow is due to the fact Emiko knew the Queen's Gambit was going to sink and let it happened due to her hatred of Robert.**

**So, it works very easily Emiko has been operating behind the scenes for years trying to destroy Oliver's life given how she hates him since Robert favored Oliver as the public heir.**

**I figured I'd use the Ninth Circle to explain Laurel's death given she went from being okay to suddenly dying and while the Arrow wiki says Laurel died from an embolism in the show itself, they didn't really explain it.**

**Which after needing a surgeon to be behind this Quentin and Laurel's death well having a reference to Marc Guggenheim was too hard to pass up. Especially since there was an M. Guggenheim name on a cell door in Arkham Asylum, well there had to be a reason he was in there.**

**So, having a fictional Guggenheim who killed Quentin and Laurel, plus being insanely obsessed with a female coworker is an obvious reference to his fixation towards Felicity /Olicty.**

**Originally this began as a one-shot but it ended up growing into something more so this will be a short couple of chapters long story.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**So, a new chapter is here and let's get the show on the road**

* * *

hospital room in Star City General

Mia walks in having slipped in through the window of Quentin's hospital room, given Agent Watson has the rest of the corridor blocked off. She's wearing a black shirt and a pair of green pants, with a dark leather jacket on.

Exiting the room Mia enters a hallway with noticing Sara and Earth 2 Laurel on a nearby a wall, Oliver is standing with his hands in cuffs and the rest of the team of Felicity, Diggle, Curtis, Dinah Drake, and Rene are standing around. She can tell this is when Agent Watson and her team are in the process of arresting her father, which means she is thankfully right on time.

Mia forces her whirlwind of emotions down upon seeing her parents in person for the first time in order to focus on the mission.

Walking forward just as the agents go to lead her father away Mia after ignoring the questions of Agent Watson telling her to stop, Mia reaches over with grabbing the FBI agent by the coat slams her into a nearby wall. And in seconds Mia has a knife pressed against the woman's throat with the other agents pointing their guns while everybody else looks on at this sudden new development.

"Either you let me go my men will shoot you" Watson says smugly.

"Your men will put their guns down because I have no current intention of killing you, I just wanted to get your attention however if you don't listen I will. Do I make myself clear?" Mia asks coldly.

"Crystal. What do you want?" Watson replies through gritted teeth.

"Oliver Queen goes free and all their charges dropped. Yes, he is a vigilante, but he has saved Star City, the world more than once. I'd say that cuts him a break, and I know he made a deal but well it's crap one anyway" Mia says, "And your nothing more than a corrupt member of the FBI who has no problem illegally blackmailing people to testify."

"And I can have my men kill you right now and nobody will care. I have to sometimes do immoral things to make sure there is fair and equal justice" Watson replies.

"Listen I don't who you are but let her go. She's just doing her job" Oliver says.

"Yeah, and you could have called the president when she first showed up to get her off your back in five seconds flat given you helped save the world from an alien invasion. And your deal is crap because the only thing it does is put you in prison while leaving the city in the hands of so-called heroes who are as bad as the people they claim to stop" Mia says calmly.

"Whoever you are your wrong, we've saved this city more than once and the world to" Diggle says heatedly.

"I'll get to that in a moment, for now, agent one last chance drop all your charges or your superiors get sent a lovely email explaining your out of control actions which will get you probably fired" Mia replies coldly.

"Fine" Watson says after a moment.

"Good" Mia replies calmly and removes the knife "Now get the hell out of my city."

Watson merely nods with uncuffing Oliver before the agents and her leave the hallway. Turning Mia looks over at the group of vigilantes.

"Now that she is gone who are you?" Oliver asks.

"You can call me Mia and I'm here to make sure your mission doesn't fail in the future as Star City becomes a near-total wasteland" the blonde woman replies.

"Yeah right, you're just making this stuff up" Diggle says.

"I'm not but I do have a question for Oliver and Sara, namely what the hell are both of you thinking?" Mia asks.

"What's your problem with me?" Sara replies.

"Despite your claim of honoring Laurel, you've run from Star City every single time you've been back when this city needs you. Instead, an out of control woman who has more in common with the Huntress took your mantel" Mia says, "And your sister's."

"How dare you! I did what I had to do because Vincent was murdered by Black Siren. I was entitled to my revenge" Dinah says angrily.

"You mean injure Quentin Lance and torture your former teammates? That's not even including the fact you are on an out of control revenge mission for a person who as murdered a lot of innocent people, Dinah" Mia replies sharply.

Glancing at Oliver "Why the heck did you recruit this wacko in the first place? Oh, wait was it to honor your saint, Laurel? I'm not impressed Ollie. You were smarter on my earth" Laurel says.

"I like you" Sara notes with amusement.

Laurel smirks in response.

"Enough talk. Let's see if you can take on the Black Canary" Dinah snarls walking forward.

“You're not worthy of that mantel. Both Sara and Laurel have compassion. You, Drake, don't have any” Mia replies.

"What gives you that right to tell me I'm not worthy?" Dinah asks angrily.

Looking at Dinah "Because it's in my veins. I'm the daughter of Oliver Queen and Sara Lance" Mia replies smirking.

For the next several seconds it was so silent you could hear a pin drop as everybody is shocked as they try to process that and in Felicity's case pure rage. Oliver and Sara could do nothing but keep glancing at each other and the woman in the room who as they look her over, is their daughter for starting to see the similarities.

"Holy crap" Sara says staggering back into the wall.

Glaring at Oliver "You cheated on me? What, what do we get a divorce? What happens?" Felicity asks hysterically.

"I… don't know" Oliver replies, a whirlwind of emotions going through his head.

"Oh, you divorced her all right after she threw your sacrifice of going to prison by sending William away. Plus, Felicity was so broken over not getting to have a child with you that once mom and you died, she pretty much kidnapped me. Then tried to raise me as her own" Mia says "And oh then lied to me of saying you both had asked Smoak to take me in."

Glaring at Felicity with the gaze of The Hood "Kidnapping my daughter? You better give me one good reason to not just break your neck and have not done it yet does not count" Oliver says coldly.

"I… we are in a hospital?" Felicity replies weakly and very afraid as she backs up against a wall.

"Not good enough Felicity, I know how to make a body disappear from a hospital" Oliver says dangerously.

"Hey," Diggle says reaching out grabbing Oliver by the arm "Listen, man, I get it okay. Believe me, I'd be extremely ticked if somebody had kidnapped my kid and raised them, just back down for now."

"I don't know John, I'm having a hard time not just asking to borrow Mia's knife and slitting Felicity's throat myself" Sara says casually, like if they were discussing the weather.

"I'll lend you the knife" Mia replies with a shrug.

Glancing at her niece "I'll help you hide the body" Laurel adds.

"Done" Sara replies.

Oliver merely rolls his eyes, but there's a slight grin on his lips as well.

"Drake answers to the same people Chase, Cayden James and Diaz does or rather did. The same organization your new team members do and your old one. You've had a spy in your mist from the very beginning who answered to a group called the Ninth Circle" Mia explains.

"Your lying blondie" Rene says.

Glancing at the man "So I guess telling you I killed Emiko and Dante an hour ago will mean nothing to you?" Mia asks.

"You killed your father's own half-sister? Even for me, that's cold" Dinah replies in surprise.

Turning to look at Mia "Wait? I have another sister, who you killed?" Oliver asks slowly for trying to process this.

“Yes” Mia says with a resigned sigh “Emiko Adachi and her mother were your father's other family, only your mother wanted to protect the Queen's family perfect image. Just like she did with my brother. So, Robert left them with nothing after leaving them on their own. Eventually constant rejection by Robert is why Emiko let Malcolm Merlyn destroy the Queen's Gambit.”

Oliver angrily clenching his fists glances off into the blank wall and keeping his face stone clone, while thinking over how yet again his parents' mistakes are yet again haunting him. Yet again his parents have hurt more innocent lives plus the very bitter truth of how neither Robert or Moira never cared for their children.

Really, they were just more concerned about the perfect family image. While there is a part sadden at Emiko's death, he really can't bring himself to care much given she is one of his worst enemies or bring any real hatred to have for his own daughter who killed her. Just sadness and regret that his own daughter had to kill a member of her own family, it should have been him killing Emiko instead.

"Later next year you do find out about Emiko with the Ninth Circle, you never find out the full truth. When Felicity first told me about your death she lied about how. Both of you were killed by your own teammates, the Ninth Circle grew into being Eden Core, a public front and created the Glades uprising at the cost of Star City" Mia reveals.

"And just how did you get sent back here?" Sara asks.

"I had help from Rip Hunter, the real one and not his screwed-up clone created by the Time Masters. Before that we freed Felicity in the future only to discover days later the whole thing was a trap, so William and I spent the next several months fighting a hopeless battle" Mia replies grimly, doing her best to avoid looking at either of her parents. It's easier this way to keep her emotions under control.

"The both of you fought to clean up my mistakes. I never wanted that for either of you" Oliver says guilt-filled.

"I know, that's why I came back" Mia says her tone softer.

"Me neither" Sara replies.

Looking at the rest of them "Mia said there was a traitor in my team from the start, I already figured Felicity was one. I just need to know… are you as well John?" Oliver asks, his voice distant while clamping down on the all too familiar feeling of betrayal.

"No, I never even heard of this group until just now and I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around all of this myself. I've been a real jerk to you these past years, but I'm not a mole for the Ninth Circle" Diggle says.

"Okay" Oliver replies after a moment.

"Well since the truth is out, now it's time to kill you" Dinah says.

"For what? Your leaders are dead, you've got no reason to fight left" Sara says.

"Oliver and the rest of you are monsters that have to be stopped. Dante and Emiko may be dead but there's still an organization we can run" Curtis says.

"You people would kill each other in less than a week and you are more stuck up then Zoom was given you think we are the monsters" Laurel says.

"That's seriously ironic coming from you" Rene says.

"Hey, back off" Oliver says dangerously "I have not been the best at seeing it, but she's earned another chance, mostly because of Quentin."

"Ah sure you always have a blind spot for the Lance sisters" Felicity says upset.

"Enough, this ends right now before anyone else gets hurt. You four want to kill us? Take your best shot" Oliver growls.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**So, the new recruits were always annoying but in season 6 they really want to massive new heights by becoming selfish un-trustworthy hypocrites who don't really care much about innocent people.**

**From Curtis torturing Diggle using a chip in his arm which could have easily killed him, Dinah Boland attacking Quentin Lance and oh right Rene selling Oliver out to Agent Watson instead of going to Oliver for help after Watson blackmailing him with taking Zoey away from him.**

**Despite the fact if it was not for Oliver, Rene wouldn't have even got his daughter back in the first place.**

**Of course, they all complain Oliver does not trust them, well no crap they have repeatedly given him no reason to, and have no respect for him either.**

**The only thing Team Snowflake has done is complain from day 1, starting right off with Oliver's training being too hard for them. Like you're going to be vigilantes in the streets and you complaining Oliver trains you to hard? You newbies and all this crap by the writers is utterly ridiculous.**

**Of course, the show once again tries to make this all Oliver's fault.**

**So yeah, I dislike team snowflake for sure.**

**Now onto Dinah Drake I was willing to give her a chance initially but in season 6 they pretty destroyed that by turning Dinah into an out of control revenge obsessed person who is no better than the Huntress.**

**First going on an out of control revenge mission for Vincent Sobel aka The Vigilante who is an insane nut job that never had a problem blowing up innocent people to get bad guys, then later joined up with a group of villains. Vincent showed absolutely zero remorse for any of it.**

**Then Dinah is willing to let Star City get completely blown up by a nuclear bomb and attacks Quentin twice in the show, all to pursue her obsession with killing Black Siren.**

**Sorry Arrow writers but Dinah lost her right to Black Canary by those actions.**

**I'm not surprised given Marc Guggenheim and Wendy Mericle love screwing over the Canary character no matter who it is. The only reason we even got Dinah Drake in season 5 is due to an attempt to appease the backlash following killing Laurel off in season 4.**

**So, all of this is why I decided to make Team Snowflake operatives for the Ninth Circle and were from the very beginning of their recruitment.**

**Despite having left her out Evelyn Sharp in my author's notes so far yeah, I can't stand her in the show either for hating Oliver for being a serial killer only zero issues joining Prometheus who is the actual monster killing and hurting innocent people. Yeah, she was a member of the Ninth Circle as well.**

**For Felicity Smoak well by now, especially with me needs no reasoning for why I put her in that organization since it explains a lot of her actions over the years on Arrow.**

**Moving on the whole Agent Watson investigating Oliver for being the Green Arrow was such a stupid plot line it is near indescribable how stupid it was in season 6.**

**Like, could have been ended with Oliver either placing a phone call to the President to call in a favor for saving the world from aliens in season 5 or Lyla with ARGUS connections to get the dirtbag FBI agent off his back.**

****Of course, that would require actual thought out logic by these Arrowverse writers which is something they are mentally unable to do.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**So just want to let those know who have already read chapter two is I got rid of the whole Tina Boland thing back to her just being Dinah Drake since frankly, it was unneeded and overcomplicated. I just had Mia tell Oliver about her being in a mole, which is the more important reveal in a different part of the conversation.**

**So oOn with the story**

* * *

“Back off, she’s mine” Mia says.

Rushing forward Dinah goes to swing at Mia who easily blocks it before giving a throat crushing blow to Drake, then does a sweep kick of her legs sending her down to the ground. Rene angrily moves towards Mia Queen, only for Oliver to step into his path.

Going to take a swing Rene never gets the chance as Oliver grabs his shirt before throwing Rene into a nearby wall, then gives a few punches to Rene’s chest breaking ribs. As Rene gasps in pain he tries to throw a punch only it’s no use since Oliver grabs his arm twisting it until a loud cracking sound occurs snapping it.

Delivering a punch to Rene’s face which shatters his jaw, Oliver watches as the man slumps to the ground a broken heap of flesh.

Curtis tries to rush at Diggle only for Diggle to punch him in the face, before grabbing Curtis’s back John knees him in the stomach before slamming his face into the nearby wall. Holt falls onto the floor out cold.

Felicity grabbing a nearby lamppost goes running at Mia only for Sara to have stepped in front of her daughter with kicking Smoak to the ground. Felicity tries to get up only for Sara to reach down and placing her in a chokehold.

“This is for kidnapping my daughter, joining Helix and every other thing you’ve ever done” Sara says coldly.

“Please no” Felicity begs “You really want to murder me in front of your daughter.”

That briefly causes Sara to stop until Mia speaks

“Just one problem I don’t care if she does. Besides I’ve killed Dinah and you once already. I grew up without parents because of you” Mia says, an ice-cold tone.

Sara with resolve once more jerks Felicity’s head to the side snapping her neck then removes her hands, letting her head fall onto the ground. Looking over Sara sees Mia looking at her and no traces of seeing her as a monster, just a gaze of understanding. A look of understanding because Mia is a soldier like her parents.

“Who trained you how to fight?” Laurel as towards the younger Queen.

“I was trained by Nyssa al Ghul as soon as I could walk, I guess cause Felicity and the Ninth Circle wanted to use me as a weapon. After my training was complete Nyssa just disappeared so I think they probably killed her” Mia explains.

“I’m getting really sick of these people killing those I care about” Oliver says.

“So how exactly are we going to explain us attacking a police lieutenant?” Diggle asks.

“I think there’s your answer” Laurel says pointing off to one end of the hallway.

Lyla with four ARGUS agents come walking down with meeting the group.

“Well let me guess Mia told you about these four working for the Ninth Circle” Oliver says.

“Yep and I was on my way over before she even got the hospital. Your kid’s as smart as you used to be” Lyla says.

“What do you mean used to be?” Oliver asks.

“You’ve lost your edge over the years, especially listening to the wrong people and have got ran around by enemies whose plans you should have figured out a long time ago” Lyla says.

“She’s not wrong dad” Mia replies.

“You going to stick around for a while?” Sara asks hopefully.

“No, sadly mom. I’ve got to get back and hopefully it will be a better future” Mia replies her voice breaking a little since she’s not even used to the word being directed at the right person.

“I promise, you will” Oliver says firmly.

Looking at him “I don’t… I don’t want to lose either you or mom when I wake up” Mia says.

“You won’t” Sara replies walking over.

Sara embraces Mia into a hug and after a moment Oliver walks over with joining them, as Mia breaks down in tears of joy, pain, and relief given it’s for the first time in twenty-one years she’s ever being hugged by her parents.

After several minutes eventually, the three of them break apart with Mia having wiped the tears from her eyes.

“One more thing dad no matter what, even if your identity gets exposed do not become a member of the SCPD or regardless of having your own task force. Because all it did was put you under the same restrictions and corruption for why you became a vigilante outside the law in the first place, which helped lead to Star City’s fall” Mia says.

“We will make sure that does not happen” Sara replies.

“I have to ask how’s William in the future?” Oliver asks.

“Outside of us fighting against Eden Core, he’s fine and even in a relationship with Rose Wilson, Slade’s daughter who got created oh this year” Mia says.

After all, Mia knows best to avoid her brother and friend’s deaths are the reason Connor and her chose it was time to pull a risky move like time travel. Only Mia gets pulled out of her thoughts by somebody speaking.

“The Queens always do love causing trouble for the Wilson family, it must be a family thing” Sara quips.

“And your one to talk given you cause the Wilson family almost as much trouble,” Oliver says.

“Goodbye, dad, mom and see you soon” Mia says with a smile.

Meeting her eyes “Goodbye sweetie” Sara replies.

Looking at his daughter “Goodbye Mia” Oliver says.

Pulling out a small box device Mia presses a button causing her to fade away into nothing, as she’s transported through time.

“That’s not something you see every day” Diggle notes.

“Okay well, I’m going to be off to go find Diaz and kill him” Laurel says.

“Not tonight you’re not” Oliver says.

“And what makes you think I’m going to listen to you?” Laurel asks.

“Because it’s been a long night sis, and we need our rest. We will find Diaz soon enough” Sara says.

“Did you just call me sis?” Laurel asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess I did” Sara replies.

“You guys go see Quentin or something and let us get rid of your old teammates Oliver, along with Felicity’s body” Lyla says.

“Sure” Diggle replies lightly overwhelmed by everything.

“Well, you guys go see dad. I’ve got to give my captain role over to somebody not named Mick Rory” Sara says.

“Are you sticking around for good this time?” Oliver asks walking over to her.

“Yeah I am Ollie, our daughter was right it’s time I came home” Sara replies.

“I’m glad your back” Oliver says a light smile.

“Me too” Sara replies.

Sara merely smiles and turns around walking off down the hall with disappearing around the corner.

“Oliver, can I talk to you in private?” Diggle asks.

“Sure John” Oliver replies.

Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel all start walking down the other hallway to their right while Lyla with the ARGUS operatives starts placing the two dead members of Ninth Circle into body bags. Besides Rene and Curtis who they restrain with zip ties and a sedative, with one of the ARGUS operatives going to get two stretchers.

Meanwhile Oliver and Diggle finding a door that leads to the roof head up the stairwell access.

* * *

 

Roof of Star City General

As the door closes Oliver and Diggle walk out some distance onto the roof, before turning to look at each other.

“Listen I know we have had our issues this past year and despite earlier having seemingly patched things up, we really haven’t. It wasn’t until Felicity was revealed to be like Andy did it fully hit me” Diggle says.

Oliver merely waits until Diggle beings talking again.

“How much of a blind spot I had for Felicity and took her side, way too many times. All I’ve done these past years, especially these past months is put you down with judging you for everything you do. Even if it’s the same dark actions I take of making me nothing more than a hypocrite. My actions have certainly not been as a brother or a friend” Diggle says guilt filled “I’m sorry man.”

“Yeah, this has kind of made me wake up to on the blind spot I’ve been having towards both Felicity and you. So, yes, your actions have not been that of a great friend or brother these past years. However, my daughter just traveled back into the past so we could get a second chance” Oliver replies extending his hand out “I’d say let’s take advantage of it and a new slate?”

“A new slate” Diggle says shaking Oliver’s hand.

For a moment both men have genuine smiles on their faces as it’s like a weight of darkness has been lifted, as Oliver and Diggle break off from shaking each other’s hands. They both turn around with starting a causal walk towards the door.

“So, your daughter coming back from the future? That’s not something you experience every day” Diggle notes.

“No, it most certainly is not. Though I’d be careful given it might be JJ who shows up next” Oliver says, a slight grin.

“I certainly hope not. Because there’s only so much weirdness I can take” Diggle replies.

“Yeah, I understand that feeling” Oliver says.

“I’m still an official ARGUS agent but given your sudden lack of team members, I can always come back full time as Spartan” Diggle says.

“No, I think the problem is Dig the team has gotten too big over the years and has led to a downside ineffectiveness. I need to re discover what it’s like to work with just a few people instead of an army. Besides working at ARGUS, you can keep Lyla from becoming Waller. Sometimes lines have to be crossed but not the extent Amanda crossed them” Oliver says.

“So just Sara and maybe Black Siren backing you up?” Diggle replies.

“Yes” Oliver says.

“Your call man, after all, you are the leader of the team. I’ll see what I can do on pulling some strings behind the scenes to make sure Agent Watson never returns to Star City” Diggle says.

“Thanks. Although right now my bigger concern is finding and stopping Diaz for good” Oliver replies.

* * *

 

Years in the future in an expensive bedroom apartment

Awakening with a gasp Mia bolts up in bed looking around to find a place she doesn’t realize, then it dawns on her that she must have succeeded in changing the future.

Glancing over Mia see the alarm clock reading 9:00 AM before looking out the window to see Star City in the bright morning sun as not the wasteland it was, but a beautiful city full of life.

Of course, Mia also notices she’s now wearing just a gray shirt and a pair of underwear, with examining her hand a silver ring on her left hand’s middle finger as well. However, that sets some dread for obvious reasons then hearing a voice from her right.

“Yeah, that startled me some as well, of course, I’m glad it was you I woke up to” a male voice says.

Turning Mia notices John Diggle Jr. or as she knew him better by Connor Hawke standing in the doorway dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. Also, her boyfriend in the previous timeline which looks like that remains.

“How are you even here? With the changed future and all?” Mia asks while slipping out of bed and pulling on a pair of black pants laying on the floor.

“When Rip used that device to send you back, well he stuck me into another one that would preserve me until the timeline got changed allowing us to merge with our current selves. Rip figured no reason I shouldn’t get a chance to experience a better future as well after fighting so hard to make it work” Connor says, “You know if it had worked.”

“Right” Mia says, “Did you get two memories running inside your head?”

“Nope. I’ve mostly had to rely on digging up information and a few phone calls to our still alive family members, which was awkward” Connor replies.

“Obviously. Well, what has changed on the most obvious details” Mia says walking over.

Glancing down “I can see your still lack of wearing shoes has not changed much” Connor says.

“Nope and I doubt it will” Mia replies then the realization sinks in “Given we have merged with our new timeline selves in a way, we have killed them.”

“Yeah” Connor says grimly.

“I’m hoping that at least we are not living in The Glades with the rest of Star City still having fallen apart” Mia says leaning back against the door frame.

“No both have risen up with The Glades actually got massively better from the bills Mayor Lance he passed along with once your father got Palmer Tech back with renaming it Queen Industries and massively helping in rebuilding the Glades. Better homes, jobs, etc.” Connor says.

“Guessing vigilantes are not as hated?” Mia asks.

“No. Given the major pusher for anti-vigilantes was councilwoman Emily Pollard was taken down by the Green Arrow plus his team at the same time Rico Diaz did and revealed to be part of Diaz’s operations. Plus, all the other corrupt police officers, city council and the rest all getting arrested at the same time killed the anti-vigilante bill” Connor replies.

“So, Star City has been mostly peaceful for the past twenty years?” Mia asks.

“Yeah it’s peaceful as any city is of there’s still a low street crime and after you left the past the Green Arrow, White Canary and Black Siren plus aided by Mayor Quentin Lance really helped clean up Star City from the corruption” Connor says.

“I guess after some years nobody wants to go mess around in a hero’s a city knowing they will get stopped” Mia says.

“Yeah, Green Arrow has been active on rare occasions of when help is needed. It’s the same for Central City although Barry Allen has actually come back from the disappearance in 2024, some months later to reunite with his daughter and wife who unlike in the original timeline is not Iris West. It’s Caitlin Snow” Connor replies.

Nodding “Do we still have the anti-metahuman problems?” Mia asks.

“The timeline changes got rid of the anti-meta-human act, from what little I understood but still some problems. However, ARGUS is not the evil organization it was given no Ninth Circle around to manipulate it” Connor says.

“Good and well we will always have problems of some kind. How about my parents and William?” Mia asks.

“Your parents got married a year after you left and are quite happy. William from what I gather never did leave to live with his grandparents in this new timeline, and met Rose Wilson growing up” Connor says.

“How about us?” Mia asks.

“Well it was similar for your brother and Rose of growing up and spending time together, our other selves began dating much earlier in our teens. Apparently, our other selves got engaged two months ago” Connor says.

“Good and well I don’t see much reason to change it. Do you?” Mia asks lightly smiling.

“Nope” Connor replies, grinning.

“Anything else?” Mia asks.

“Uh, Quentin Lance died peacefully in bed some years back. Your father has trimmed his beard into a goatee. And our parents are downstairs since they know we are different well they want to see us” Connor says.

“Right, last time I saw dad and mom was after the hospital fight with those snowflakes. They are probably expecting the daughter they’ve grown up raising, not me” Mia says, uneasy.

“Hey, you’re their daughter they are going to love you no matter what. Just like mine do, okay? Besides I’ll be with you along with Rose and William who are down there as well” Connor says, “And hey I was scared to when first seeing my parents walk through that door.”

“Okay, thank you” Mia says regaining her composer “Well this is what we risked everything for a second chance of our parents not failing and a better future. Let’s go live it.”

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this finale chapter and let me know what you think if you want.**

**First, the whole Oliver joins the SCPD thing and the rest of his team follows, in season 7, even if they have their own task force like established in the Training Day episode? Is so dumb because they are now under the same red tape restrictions every other cop is and there’s a reason why Oliver became a vigilante working outside the law in the first place, given the law was not enough due to corruption and red tape.**

**Plus, this whole Team Arrow working for SCPD is seems to be one more way the writers can trash Oliver’s first year back as The Hood of “Oh now he’s doing things the right way” crap in the show.**

**In the past handful of seasons, the writers are trying to find increasing ways to make Oliver’s first year back into something to be constantly hated on, or a failure.**

**Along with Oliver too, from the serial killer monster thing in season 5 with The List being just an excuse to now Oliver’s working alongside the SCPD it’s finally the right way, plus everything else they’ve done.**

**Honestly, I’m so sick of this nonstop hating on Oliver’s first year back and in the show itself because all anybody does is talk about how Oliver did nothing right his first year back, was this evil person and so forth.**

**Dear showrunners from Guggenheim, Mericle and now Beth Schwartz this season you hate so much, let me make this clear. If not for season 1 being a success not only would Arrow have not gotten this far, there would be no Arrowverse.**

**In a recent interview Beth did she pretty much said they would love if they could continue the stories of Mia Smoak, and William Clayton even though Arrow is ending so yeah, the people who run the Arrowverse are no doubt kicking around a series with the 2040 Team Arrow crew.**

**I’d say no shocker there since it really the flash forwards seem to be like a back-door pilot from the start anyway.**

**Really if they are destroying everything Oliver worked for just to have a possible chance of a cheap spin-off featuring Mia Smoak, and the others make this even way worse.**

**I’m not sure why but I kind of find the idea of William Queen/Rose Wilson relationship to be an appealing idea.**

**Oh, in Legends of Tomorrow season 1 episode 6 in Star City 2046 is Connor Hawke and John Diggle Jr. are the same person.**

**However, in Arrow despite Sara Diggle being changed into John Jr. in the recent season 7 for some reason they made JJ and Connor Hawke two different people. Only Connor Hawke is played by the same actor who played him in the 2046 episode.**

**Apparently, Connor Hawke is Ben Turner’s son to in the show, who dies at some point since in the 2040 flash forwards he got adopted by Diggle and Lyla.**

**Yeah, I just decided to ignore all that and for simplicity sake go back to John Jr. and Connor being the same person.**

**I kept the romantic relationship that was hinted at in the flash forwards between Mia and Connor however, with making it a lot more explicitly obvious in this.**

**One reason why I did make Felicity a complete villain is the set up in early season 7 flash forwards for Felicity becoming a full out villain, only they did a backtrack for bait and switch of her just infiltrating Eden Core. Yeah is so disappointing but not surprising either.**

**Anyway, this story is done, and the future is way better off with our original heroes semi-retired, the cities cleaned up, etc.**

**Until next time**


End file.
